The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a vehicle pull handle assembly in which a pull strap portion and base of a pull handle assembly are molded together in a manner such that the pull strap portion and base are pivotally movable with respect to each other in the final assembly.
Vehicle ingress and egress handle assemblies are provided on vehicles to assist passengers in getting into and out of cars and trucks. Such handles are typically mounted above the door jamb or on the upper portion of a door hinge pillar.
Fixed handles suffer from disadvantages associated with passengers bumping their heads on the handles as they enter or exit the vehicle. To minimize this disadvantage, fixed handles may be located in more difficult to reach locations, which tends to limit their usefulness.
Another approach is to provide an assist strap which has an ingress/egress handle that is biased to a stowed position by a spring. These pivotable assist strap designs require metal hinge pins, which increase manufacturing and assembly costs.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method of manufacturing a vehicle pull handle assembly including a pivotable pull strap, wherein manufacturing and assembly costs are reduced.
The present invention provides a method of manufacturing a vehicle pull handle assembly in which a pull strap portion and base are molded together in a multi-shot molding process such that first and second pivot joint members of the pull strap portion and base, respectively, pivotally engage each other without chemically bonding to each other, thereby providing a pull strap portion which is pivotally mounted to a base in the final molded pull handle assembly.
More specifically, the present invention provides a method of manufacturing a vehicle pull handle assembly in which a pull strap portion is injection molded in the first shot of a multi-shot molding process. The pull strap portion includes a first pivot joint member. A base is over-molded onto the pull strap portion in the second shot of the multi-shot molding process. The base includes a second pivot joint member which pivotally mates with the first pivot joint member but does not chemically bond with the first pivot joint member in the final molded pull handle assembly.
Of course, the order in which the base and pull strap portion are molded can vary in accordance with the present invention. Preferably, a gas assist channel is provided within the pull strap portion for reduced weight. Also, a soft grip material is over-molded onto the pull strap portion.
A spring may be insert molded with the pull handle assembly to pivotally bias the pull strap portion with respect to the base.
The present invention also contemplates a product manufactured by the above-described process.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide an improved method of manufacturing a vehicle pull handle assembly in which manufacturing and assembly costs are reduced, and part count is reduced.
The above object and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best mode for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.